77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (2007-Present)
This is a timeline of events that take place starting on Sunday, May 13th, 2007, the day 77Pacer Studios was established. To see the events preceding this timeframe, click here. 21st Century (2007-2099): '2000s:' 2007: May 24: Forza Motorsport 2 ''is released. June 8: The S3/S4 Truss and Solar Arrays is launched into space by the Space Shuttle Atlantis. June 11: The S3/S4 Truss and Solar Arrays is linked up to the International Space Station (ISS). November 12: RC Car, is uploaded to the YouTube Channel "77Pacer", becoming the channel's very first video. November 16: Daniel Christopher S****i takes YouTube Audiences around the world into his backyard to present his thrn-new base, the Treehouse Base 3000. However, after a brief showing the base, it's clear that it's very late at night, forcing Daniel to go to sleep at the Sleep Headquarters where he sleeps. As soon as Daniel is fast asleep, the 1,017 year old unknown individual snuck into Daniel's house wearing nothing but a loin cloth finally wakes up from his 1000-year slumber and grabs some clothes and a welding helmet to cover up his badly burned body. In this new "killer suit", he dubs himself... the Black Thrasher. Now in his new attire (welding helmet and all), the Black Thrasher then goes to the Treehouse Base 3000 and damages it badly, knowing who it belongs to. Following this, the Black Thrasher rests for the night. November 17: Daniel Christopher S****I wakes up to the sight of the damaged Treehouse Base 3000. The Black Thrasher introduces himself to S****i, explains his backstory (still limited due to his partial memory loss and brainwashing by Bonestyx), then reveals his intent to destroy S****i. S****i runs in fear, while the Black Thrasher gives chase. Unbeknownst to either S****i or the Black Thrasher, Bonestyx is watching from the bushes unseen. Bonestyx then starts construction on his floating stick body. Meanwhile, after a chase through the Oscowbian Forest, the Black Thrasher is about to finish S**** off only for S****i to charge and punch Black Thrasher's head off. Black Thrasher's disembodied head goes flying and accidentally hits one of the complexes on the Treehouse Base 3000. Realizing his mistake, S****i returns to the Treehouse Base 3000 and spends 10 minutes on repairs. During this time, the Black Thrasher's headless body reunites with the head, making the villain complete again. The chase continues. On the way, the Black Thrasher thrashes S****i's golf cart,and flattening its two left tires. S****I goes indoors, and locks the front door of his house, delaying the Black Thrasher. At first, the Black Thrasher is unable to break into S****i's house, but he damages the front door lock, then charges into the house. Next, S****I tries to get away from the Black Thrasher on the golf cart, but is unable to due to the tires being flattened. S****I then abandons the golf cart and runs to the Treehouse Base 3000 on foot. Upon arrival there, S****I orders the rest of the crew at the Treehouse Base 3000 to fight back at the Black Thrasher. They first fire suppression missiles at the villain, then finish him off using a plasma missile from the Exterminator Cannon, blowing up the Black Thrasher and knocking him out. At this same time, Bonestyx has completed his new stick body and is about to join the fight, but the missile that blows up the Black Thrasher also affects him, but in his case, he is knocked out for 2 years, compared to the 6-month knockout for the Black Thrasher. Video for the 2007 Black Thrasher Trilogy '''2008:' January 30: Events of SpyPacer 5000 . February 12: Events of the Revenge of the White Thrasher trilogy . April 21: Windows XP Service Pack 3 is released. May 5: Events of Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie . July 10: Windows XP Service Pack 3 is widely available to the public. December: Know Your Meme is established. 2009: April 14: Mainstream support for Windows XP is now over. June 24: Daniel Christoplher S****i graduates from Shelton High School. July: the Staff of 77Pacer studios sets up an aircraft carrier nammed the USS Surprizer (CV-1990) into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The purpose of this is to ensure that Daniel C. S****i can keep his room clean easier. This aircraft carrier is super advanced for its time frame, and has the power to create wormholes, hence easy trips from the middle of the Pacific Ocean to the area of 77Pacer Studio's old base at his house. September 4: Events of Bonestyx: The Movie . October 22: Forza Motorsport 3 ''is released. '2010s: '''2010: Playground Games is established. 2011: October 11: Forza Motorsport 4 ''is released. '''2012:' January: Daniel Christopher S****i starts college at Naugatuck Valley Community College in Waterbury, CT. May 5: 77Pacer Studios successfully gets monetized with the power of Google AdSense. Summer: Wimpy starts research on new technology for flight modifications for the SpyPacer 5000. July 23: Astronaut Sally ride passes away at age 61. August 25: Neil Armstrong passes away at age 82. October 23: Forza Horizon , the first Horizon spinoff of the Forza series, is released. November 15: Theodore Soderberg passes away at age 89. 2013: May: Patreon.com is established. October 10: Malcom Scott carpenter passes away at age 88. November 22: Forza Motorsport 5 ''is released. '''2014:' April 8: Extended support for Windows XP is over. Summer: Wimpy completes research on the technology for his planned flight modifications for the SpyPacer 5000, and starts building all the parts necessary for installaton to the vehicle in secret, doing a little bit of it at a time. September 30: Forza Horizon 2 ''is released. '''2015:' September 15: Forza Motorsport 6 ''is released. '''2016:' September 27: Forza Horizon 3 is released. December 8: John Glenn passes away at age 95. 2017: February: Freesound dot org is established. Summer: Wimpy finally completes all the parts necessary for his project of turning the SpyPacer 5000 into a Flying vehicle, and starts installing the parts onto the vehicle. July 16: Director George Andrew Romero passes away at age 77. July 29: Doctor Danno grants 77Pacer Studios access to Reddit by joining the site using his Facebook account. October 1: 77Pacer Studios creates their own Wix website . October 3: Forza Motorsport 7 ''is released. '''2018:' Early January: A slush flood occurs around Connecticut, and the damaged red and black jet fighter (Black thrasher's aircraft) that has been sitting underwater since the events of Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie ''has finally been washed out of the river. January 5: Astronaut john Young passes away at age 87. February 20: YouTube's new Partner Program policy for monetization (requiring 1000 Subscribers and 4000 watch hours in the last 12 months) takes effect on ALL existing YouTube Channels, and 77Pacer is no exception. March 19: 77Pacer Studios reaches 500 Subscribers. April 10: 77Pacer Studios reaches the 1,000 Subscriber mark. May 27: Astronaut Donald H. Peterson passes away at age 84. July 13: 77Pacer Studios uploads a video titled "Forza Horizon 3: Hot Wheels parody", demonstrating the potential of recreating miniature cars in the Xbox One game "Forza Horizon 3. July 26-27: Events of Bonestyx's Return and Nightmare of the Black Thrasher . These events interrupt Wimpy's process of completing the installation of the flight modifications for the SpyPacer 5000, but luckily after the vicious aerial battle against Giant Bonestyx and the evil residence being blasted into oblivion, Wimpy manages to finally finish up with the mods and tests it all out. It's a successful test. September 12: Events of Evil Living Flip Phone Comedy Skit. October 2: ''Forza Horizon 4 ''is released. November 1: 77Pacer Studios creates their own Wiki on FANDOM. December 27: 77Pacer Studios is granted monetization once again. '''2019:' www.tubemarch.com is established. January 19: 77Pacer Studios adds a Forum to their Wix site. February 9: 77Pacer Studios submits their Main Adventure Series to Know Your Meme, along with "Forza Horizon 3: Hot Wheels parody". March 6: 77Pacer Studios uploads a new logo video. March 28: 77Pacer Studios uploads a sequel to "Forza Horizon 3: Hot Wheels parody". April 2: 77Pacer Studios creates a second version of their logo video and uploads it to YouTube. April 5: 77Pacer Studios uploads [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2quKKPollg the very first teaser trailer for Bonestyx's Return ''(2020)]. April 7: 77Pacer Studios uploads a video demonstrating how a Hot Wheels car can be seen growing into a full-size automobile. April 16: 77Pacer Studios upload the second trailer for ''Bonestyx's Return (2020), then later shares it to Know Your Meme.com. Unfortunately, in a case of a simple misunderstanding, KYM user digital_m3m3 finds this and sees it as spam, and posts on 77Pacer's KYM wall saying "Stop using this site like free advertising". Doctor Danno replies to this comment in an attempt to explain how the video was not spam. Taking this the wrong way, digital_m3m3 bans Doctor Danno's yahoo email address from Know Your Meme dot com. April 19: Doctor Danno uses his gmail account to return 77Pacer Studios to Know Your Meme dot com, this time only uploading one video per week. April 30: 77Pacer Studios publishes a third trailer for Bonestyx's Return (2020). May 8: The third trailer is reworked into the fourth trailer, which is later published to YouTube. May 24: 77Pacer Studios Wiki reaches the 100% Progress Mark. June 2: Doctor Danno's Gmail address is banned from Know Your Meme.com due to being falsely accused of "spamming". With no means of proving that his actions were justified, the Doc calls it quits on Know Your Meme entirely. June 3: Doctor Danno creates an account on Digg.com and submits 77Pacer Studios Wiki to that.￼ June 22: Doctor Danno uses his Facebook Account to join Vimeo.com. July 12: the entire Main Adventure Series of 77Pacer Studios is reuploaded to the Internet Archive Community Videos. July 16: Forza Horizon 3: Hot Wheels Parody and its sequel are reuploaded to Vimeo. July 29: 77Pacer Studios releases their first production photo for Bonestyx's Return ''(2020). July 30: The subreddit "77pacerstudios " is created on Reddit. September 20: 77Pacer Studios publishes a video showcasing a very early build of Bonestyx's evil lair. October 28: Doctor Danno gets a job as a Package Handler at Fedex Express in Stratford, CT. November 9: 77Pacer Studios joins Patreon and launches its own site. December 12: 77Pacer Studios releases their second production photo for ''Bonestyx's Return ''(2020). '''2020s:' 2020: January 4: 77Pacer Studios joins TubeMarch and shares many of its videos on the site. 2022: Events of Attack of the Algae Sasquatch. Category:Timelines